Frozen 2: Into the Unknown
by FantasyNerd1236
Summary: Life was good for Elsa, Anna and their friends in Arendale. However in the past weeks, there have been strange attacks on the kingdom. Not only that but Elsa has been hearing a strange voice calling to her from a place things only get stranger when a young man shows up with the power to use fire. Along with this man, the sisters engulf on a journey into the unknown. Rewrite of F2.
1. Homecoming

**I do not own anything related to frozen. All i own is my original characters.**

Chapter One: Homecoming

It was a beautiful day in the Village of Mariager. The sun was setting so everything had a bright orange color to it. People were going about their business, shops were busy selling they're inventory and even kids were playing out in the streets. The local fisherman were carrying their daily catch to the shops and homes of the town. Everything seemed normal to the young man as he walked through town. It had been eight months since he was last home so he was glad things hadn't changed.

However the young dark skinned man definitely felt different from the town. He had the physique of a soldier: Lean, fit and tall. His ginger hair was neatly trimmed though it was a little spiky. His eyes were almost as yellow and bright as the sun. His walk almost had a marching quality to it. Despite these qualities his face still had the features of a average young man so he did not have any scars or blemishes.

"Desmond is that you!"

Desmond turned to his right and saw a old man around about sixty years old at a tomato stand. He was a short man with a gut and a bushy black beard. He was waving at him with a warm smile.

"Of course Mr. Kjeldsen, who else could be this ruggedly handsome!" Said Desmond as he walked up and hugged the old man.

" You must have gotten your head banged up because you still look twelve", stared the Mr. Kjeldsen a sarcastic manner.

Desmond was going to respond to this but he couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Once he let go of the hug he said "Its great to see you again , how are you?"

I've been good, the stores been doing well and the missus hasn't been nagging me so much," said Mr. Kjeldsen

"Well she has a right to know how you usually get into trouble." teased Desmond which he then followed up with asking " Have you seen my parents today?"

"Of course, Jerrod is still out fishing so you won't see him for a bit but Sabra is still at Eddy's place so you'll find her there". Said Mr. Kjeldsen. "Though you better hurry up because they're really starting to fill up."

"Alright I will, good seeing you Mr. Kjeldsen!" Said Desmond as he started to walk away. He heard the old man say "good to have you back kid", which he answered with a friendly wave.

Once he reached the town plaza, Desmond took a left which lead to the area where Edd's bar was located. The talk with Mr. Kowalski got him more excited about seeing his parents. However that excitement was soon replaced with dread as Desmond would have to tell his family about the situation with the military. As he continued walking Desmond heard a strange sound.

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah

He turned around to see where it was coming from but to no avail. It had been the fourth time in the past week that he heard that strange song. "_As if I didn't have enough problems today,_" thought Desmond. Not wanting to search the town for this voice, Desmond continued walking to Eddy's Bar.

After ten or so minutes of walking, Desmond finally reached the Bar. Despite the name the building was more of a tavern than a bar. The building was about two stories high and was quite worn down yet still homely. Judging by the conversations he could hear from the street, Desmond could tell that the bar was pretty full. "Okay you can do this Desmond", thought Desmond as he walked into the bar.

"I'm telling you it was a dolphin" said one of the patrons.

"Obviously you were drunk because dolphins don't come by here"

I only had one drink and that was an hour before I saw it".

Like anyone is gonna believe you just had one drink"

This was one of the many, _many_ conversations that Desmond heard when he walked into the bar. Many of the patrons were fisherman coming off work and trying to unwind by drinking and teasing each other about whatever happened that day. Desmond swore he heard someone talk about seeing a sea monster near the port . Usually Desmond would have pressed for more informations due to the strangeness of it but he knew he had other things to worry about.

Just then he heard a collection of loud slams at a table. On his left he saw a collection of rugged fisherman laughing and drinking. Behind the bar, was an older dark skinned woman with her hair tied up in a bun. Despite her age, she had the energy of a young adult, laughing and keeping up with the younger men at the stand."Well looks like mom's involved with another drinking game", thought Desmond

"C'mon Karl, you can drink more than that," said Desmond's mother. The burly red head she was referring to looked like he was about ready to collapse. He looked past her and said "you act like I'm done…. Just you watch, I'll drink five more cups."

"Looks like you can barely drink one more". Said Desmond's mother. She then added "at this rate you'll be passed out on the floor and Darren here will be fifty crowns richer". The one referred to as Darren cheerfully lifted his glass to that.

"Oh yeah, well I'll raise the wager to hundred crowns just to prove you wrong," said Karl in a drunken manner. He slammed the rest of his coins on the bar and proceed to drink another cup of mead. Once he was done he confidently slapped his cup on the bar table with a big smile. "See I told yoooouuuuuuu…" Said Karl before he fell off his stool and onto the ground. Everyone laughed at the predictable event before getting Karl back on his stool.

"All right let him rest there for a bit." Darren make sure to get your coins when he wakes up", said Desmond's mother. " Oh don't worry, I'm definitely gonna remind him." With that confirmation, Sabra went to get a couple more drinks for the patrons. As the banter continued Desmond walked closer to the bar and was recognized by one of the patrons.

"Hey Sabra, looks who's here" said the patron.

As Sabra turned around she said, "Better be John because he's still…" Shattered glass could be heard in the tavern as Sabra looked on with surprise and tears to see her son back from service. Desmond's previous worries were washed away from his mind as he hopped over the bar to hug his mother who in turn hugged in back. The other patrons were silent, not wanting to interrupt the reunion.

Sabra pulled away a bit to whip her tears and said " You've gotten thinner, they didn't feed you"? Said Sabra in a somewhat sarcastic manner

"Yeah the food wasn't' that great so it was hard to gain weight". Said Desmond

" Well looks like we'll have to change that". Said Sabra. She added " Me and your father will have to cook you a big meal to get you back to health.

"Missed you mom," said Desmond said with a smile.

" I missed you too" said Sabra. "Let me see if I can get off early so we catch up". She added as she cleaned up the shattered glass. With that Desmond took a seat to wait.

It took a half an hour for Sabra to get a substitute to watch the bar while she caught up with her son. After everything was secured and they said their goodbyes, the two left the bar and started to walk home.

"Can't wait to hear what you've been up to in the capital," said Sabra with an excited smile.

" Yeah I can't wait," said Desmond though he had a grim face.

"Something wrong"? said Sabra in a concerned manner

"Nothing I'll tell you when we get home and meet with Dad" said Desmond, trying to put up a happy facade.

Sabra didn't push the matter as they continued to talk on the way home. As they walked Desmond heard the strange song again. "_ I'm starting to think I'm going crazy,_" thought an annoyed Desmond.

" THEY KICKED YOU OUT!?" Yelled Desmond's father Jerrod.

Honesty Desmond was expecting this reaction when he told his parents about the army situation even if, he thought both his parents would be yelling. It hadn't even been twenty minutes after reuniting with his father before Desmond decided to spring the news. " At least this way I'll get it out of the way though this will bring the evening down" Desmond had thought.

His father was standing in the kitchen with his mother. Desmond's father was a tall man, still well built despite his age with a scar on his face. His hair was very disheveled, almost wild. Like his mother his father had the energy of a younger man which you could see from to the previous outburst.

"Jerrod relax, he hasn't even told us the full story," stated Sabra as she put her hand on her husbands shoulder to calm him down. Jerrod, with a regretful look acknowledged Sabra's words and did some deep breathing to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Desmond, I shouldn't have reacted like that," Jerrod said remorsefully. " Tell us what happened so I can yell at the right guy," said Jerrod, trying to lighten the mood at least a little bit.

"Its okay dad, truth be told I was expecting that," said Desmond. With that he took a moment to compose himself in order to tell his parents what happened." A_t least the parts I can tell them,_" Desmond thought grimly. He then took a seat at the dinner table which his parents followed him to.

" There was an incident at the base I was stationed at" started Desmond. " My superior was involved in some corruption and I got involved in it. After I confronted him we got in a fight and that led to a fire that burned most of the base down…."

"Wait did you start the fire" asked Sabra.

''Yeah", said Desmond, knowing that she was referring to his "gift."" I didn't mean to though it just happened," Desmond added.

"Alright so what happened next?" Asked Jerrod.

"Well I was arrested and they tried to court martial me" continued Desmond. "Thankfully my old captain…."

"Who was that again?" asked Sabra.

Jerrod let out a exasperated sigh and said "Come on Sabra." Sabra then said " Sorry I just want to make sure I get everything".

"It okay mom" stated Desmond. " Captain Damgaard was my mentor when I served in the capital" said Desmond "He's a older soldier with a gruff attitude who often mentors the younger solders," continued Desmond. He then asked " didn't it tell you about him?"

"Yes I remember now, didn't you say he knew about you gift?" asked Sabra. Desmond responded with a nod.

"Sounds like my kind of guy. What happened next?" asked Jerrod.

"After a few months back and forth, they decided to let me go with an honorable discharge" finished Desmond.

"Is there anything else we should know?" asked Sabra with Jerrod nodding in agreement.

" No nothing else", said Desmond though he said so without looking them in the eyes. His posture also gave off a guilty vibe.

"Hey are you sure that all?" asked Jerrod while putting a hand on Desmond's shoulder.

"Yes thats all", Desmond said grimly. " Can we talk about something else?"

"I would but you look like you've done something wrong. What else happened…?" started Jerrod.

"NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED! " Yelled Desmond as he proceeded to slam his hands on the table. Fire was beginning to erupt from his hands due to his anger. His parents were shocked at the outburst but stood their ground. Seeing what he just did, Desmond calmed down and the fire vanished from his hands.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that. I didn't burn you did I?" Desmond asked his parents.

"No you didn't," said Sabra with a worried look. She then gave her son a hug to reassure him. Jerrod joined in as well and said " We're okay son. Just try to keep the outbursts to a minimum okay, I don't want to lose more hair."

Desmond laughed wearing at the comment, remembering that his father liked to joke about him sneezing fire onto his mustache when he was two. The family stayed there for a minute or two before separating. "How about we get started on the cooking? maybe a meal will get your spirits up," said Jerrod.

"Good idea, l'll prepare some roast pork while your father works on the rice," added Sabra. " Would you be okay with working on the seasoning Desmond?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," said Desmond. Before they got started, Jerrod motioned for Desmond to come outside under the guise of "father-son time". Once they were outside the house, Jerrod put his hands on Desmond's shoulders and said, "You are not a monster."

"I never said I was Dad," said Desmond, perplexed at the out of nowhere comment.

" I know, but after that outburst I figured you were going through some self loathing and I wanted to reassure you," said Jerrod.

" Look I don't know what happened but whatever it was don't beat yourself up, that will only make things worse," Jerrod told his his son.

Desmond answered " That's pretty hard to do right now."

"It always is but you can't let that stop you," said Jerrod. He then pointed toward the front entrance and asked " Do you remember what I told you at the door?"

" Yeah you said _never let others decide you who are, only you can do that."_

"Keep that in mind. I don't want to see you be consumed by this guilt," said Jerrod. "That would break my heart."

Desmond nodded and hugged his dad who responded in kind. Afterward they went back inside to help with the cooking. Desmond then heard the strange song again behind him. " _Why does that keep happening_" he wondered as he went inside.

**Leave a review if you have a chance. I would like to have some constructive criticism so i can improve my writing style.**

**Have a great night**


	2. Into the dark forest

**All characters and places of frozen belong to Disney. All i own are my OCs.**

***_Words_-thoughts**

Desmond found himself the barracks again. He walked though the familiar setting: the beds of his comrades, cards from the poker nights they had, the plain brown walls that surrounded them. Then all of a sudden everything became engulfed in fire. Panicking, Desmond searched the room hoping everyone was out. Then he heard the voice.

" Look what you've done", the voice said.

Desmond looked around the room, trying to find where the voice came from.

"You think you can just move on from this this." the Voice continued.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to…"

"YOU THINK THAT MATTERS!" Yelled the voice before it started to appear in physical form. The flames clouded the figure so it was tough to make out his appearance. All you can see was that he was almost of similar build to Desmond and the vaguest hint of a burned face.

" I won't forget what you did."

" Let me help you J…"

The person didn't let him finish as he sudden dashed in front of him and grabbed his throat.

" I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Desmond woke up in a cold sweet. He looked around for the man but realized he was never there. He wasn't in the barracks anymore but his old room. He remembered that he was home which put him at ease. He looked at the room which hadn't changed at all. The window was still beside his bed, his old dresser still laid across from his bed and his desk was still beside the door. He was wearing a simple white shirt and loose black pants.

Despite the nostalgia, the events of the dream reared back into Desmond's mind, along with the guilt. It also brought up the other events of that fateful day. The burning office, the fight with his commander and the….

"_It was your fault, if you hadn't lost control….." _

Desmond tried to remember his fathers words but his shame kept coming back, eating at him like a gnawing wolf. No matter what, he couldn't escape the guilt and the feeling of aimlessness that plagued him. Even with what happened, Desmond wondered what he could do next. He could become a fisherman but his powers made that a very difficult profession.

He could actually look into the rumors surrounding Arendalle ( he told his parents that all he heard was whispers of an "Snow queen" and that Prince Hans was sentenced to Manual labor). However that too would be difficult as trading between the Southern Isles and Arendalle had been halted for almost a year and a half now, so it was nearly impossible for Isles ships to get there. The king also refused to divulge much information on what happened so all Desmond had to go on were rumors. All of this made the situation even grimmer for Desmond, and he felt as if he was stuck where he was and couldn't get out.

As he continued contemplating his path, Desmond heard the familiar voice again.

AH-AH-AH-AH

Not wanting to deal with the strange voice, Desmond ignored it and continued thinking. Unlike before however, the voice kept on coming as if it refused to leave. Desmond kept trying to ignore it, but the voice would not just stop. He grew more frustrated which manifested as his hands starting emanating heat.

" I don't know what this is, but I'm not in the mood to deal with it so stop the singing".

The voice continued on as if to spite him.

" I don't care if this is some voice in my head or a call from the almighty, stop the singing and leave me alone."

The voice continued singing.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that, Desmond let out a punch which launched a fireball at his dresser. Realizing what he did, Desmond made a sweeping gesture with his hand which caused the fire to disappear. Desmond breathed a sigh of relief, though not without cursing himself for trying to bring the house down. He sat back down onto his bed with his head kneeled down.

Just then the voice returned but something was different. It sounded like it was coming closer to him. When Desmond looked up he saw a stream of blue light flying around him. It seemed to be made of small blue dots that were emitting light.

" What is this?"

Before he could contemplate any further, the light flew outside his window. Desmond hurried to the window and saw that the Blue light was flying around the side of the house. Since his parents house was outside the town, there weren't that many chances that this would be seen by other people. Despite his best efforts to do the opposite, Desmond's curiosity got the better of him and he hurried outside to follow the light and get some answers.

" _Reeeeaaaalllllly hope I don't regret this_", Thought Desmond as he got outside. Once he got onto the grass lawn, the light flew off in the distance.

" Let's hope it doesn't go too far."

With that, Desmond ran after the light along the dirt road of the area. The light flew quite far from the house for what felt like hours. Eventually it reached the nearby forest with Desmond in hot pursuit.

For a moment, the light stopped which gave Desmond time to catch his breath. " Okay you gonna tell me why…" Desmond didn't get to finish as the light flew off into the forest.

"Of course," snarked Desmond as he chased after the light again.

This continued on for at least an hour (or what felt like an hour). Desmond kept running past trees, making sure to not trip over anything though the darkness made that difficult. By this point, Desmond wished he had changed into better clothes as his pajamas were starting to get damaged.

Thankfully the light finally stopped. When it did, Desmond was able to get a good look at the area. They were in a clear field shaped like a circle, surrounded by trees. Strangely though the area was quite bright, filled with a dozen smaller lights. Desmond couldn't help but whistle in awe of the display.

" Hey, Mr. Light? Thanks for the run but I really would like to know why you've been bothering me the past week."

The blue light stood in place, almost as if it didn't hear him.

"Please don't do this now," Remarked Desmond as he grew fearful that he wouldn't get any answers.

"Look I don't know if you noticed, but I have a lot to deal with and I don't need some weird light leading me on a wild goose chase."

He continued with, " Just tell me what you want and I'll be on way."

Again, the light did nothing.

" Okay then I'll just go, sorry for bothering you."

Desmond turned around and started walking when he noticed something was whisking around him. To his amazement, it was the blue light. It continued to fly around him for a bit until it shot up into the sky. The light collided with the smaller lights which all began to dance around the area.

What came next came as a shock to Desmond, as the lights appeared to be combining. They took the form of people he had never seen before. They appeared to have some sort of tribal clothing, judging by the shapes and outlines. These forms were playing with each other, working and doing a bunch of other activities.

That wasn't the end of it. The lights dispersed and then reformed into very strange beings. Some formed what appeared to be giant monsters made of rock while others took the form of a horse. Meanwhile he saw a purple flame bouncing around though Desmond couldn't make out what it was. He also saw what appeared to be the wind flowing above him in a way that suggested it knew where it was going.

" What does this mean? What are you trying to say?" Asked Desmond.

The lights dispersed again and reframed in the shape of a woman. Desmond couldn't make out who it was, all he could see was that she had a long braid over her shoulder and she wore a blue dress. What really surprised him was the fact that the form shot forth what appeared to be ice onto the floor. She then began shooting ice into the air with her hands. "This has got to be the Snow queen I heard about" thought Desmond as he contemplated the implications. _Could there be someone like me_ was the thought going through his head as he considered the image.

Then he saw another figure come into play. It was another woman who appeared to be running and skipping around. Like the possible Snow queen, Desmond couldn't fully make out who it was. All he could tell was that she seemed to be wearing a cloak and had a updo hair style. He swore he could hear giggling from the shape as it continued to prance around.

" _Could that be the queen's sister? Hard to tell with he lack of detail." _

The two forms then scattered again and reformed as the two women but they were now hugging each other. It appeared to be a happy occasion as Desmond could make out smiles on the two forms. They then released each other but still held onto each others hands. Desmond then began hearing the voice again but it wasn't singing. It sounded like it was trying to say something. It sounded like….

_Help_

Desmond was shocked to hear the voice actually speak to him. What confused him further was what the spirit said.

"Help who? The girls? Is that who you're talking about?"

Suddenly the lights began to disappear, almost like they were blinking out of existence. One by one all the lights began to vanish. As they vanished the darkness of the forest began to return. Desmond had to ignite his hand so he can have some light.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Who do I help?! Why are you leaving?!"

All of Desmond's questions were left unanswered as the last of the lights disappeared. All that was left was the light from Desmond's hand and a dark forest.

"Well this is great. Now I'm stuck in the middle of the forest, more confused than ever. I better get head home before Mom and Dad start to worry."

Desmond began making the long trek home when he heard a rumbling sound. He looked around to find its source but the darkness made it hard to see. He almost considered making a bigger fire but he ditched that idea due to the likelihood of starting a forest fire.

The rumbling came closer and closer, to the point it felt like it was right under him. Just as it got close, the ground exploded under Desmond, throwing him off his feet. That wasn't the strangest part as rocks were coming out of the ground and seemed to be chasing after him. Desmond tried to run but more rocks erupted from the ground to block him. Despite the risks in doing so, Desmond had no choice put to lunch a fireball at the enclosing rocks. The blast collided with the rocks, seemingly stopping them.

Taking his chance, Desmond ran around the roadblock and continued running out of the forest. As he ran, what seemed like rock pillars erupted out of the ground, trying to throw him off. " _Since when does the earth attack people_?!" Thought Desmond as he avoided all the pillars and other rocks as he ran out of the forest.

Just then, he tripped on a exposed stone which caused him to fall on the ground. Before he could get up, multiple rocks came out of the ground and started to trap him. Soon his arms and legs were covered in stone. Desmond tried desperately to break out but the earth was too strong. He grew more fearful as more of this body was engulfed in the earth. He tried to scream for help but his face was soon absorbed as well, leaving his screams muffled.

Out of pure instinct and fear, Desmond let out a great wave of fire from his body. It was like an explosion. The fire was enough to break the earth encasing Desmond and free his body. He managed to pick himself up and tried to run again. Just as he was getting up, what looked like another pillar came up and hit him square in the face.

After that everything went black.

" Desmond wake up!"

Desmond heard his mother's voice but couldn't wake up. Everything was still engulfed in darkness but he couldn't figure out how to…..

_SLAP_!

Desmond shot up from the ground with a sore cheek. He found his parents were kneeling beside him, their faces were at ease as if their troubles were over. They were in their pajamas. Desmond also saw that the sun was up, meaning that he had been unconscious for quite a while.

Of course his first priority was his sore cheek.

"Arrgh why did you slap me?" Desmond asked his father, annoyed at the pain.

"Sorry, but shaking you wasn't working and your mother was worried sick so it seemed like the best option," said Jerod

"That doesn't mean you slap your son," scowled Sabra

"Hey he's a tough guy, he probably got worse injuries in the army."

"And that translates to me being okay with waking up with a slap?"

" Hey it worked out didn't it?"

Sighing, Desmond conceded that his father did have a point. After that was settled Desmond got up with the help of his parents.

" How did you guys find me?"

"Well, your father and I were sleeping when we heard a noise coming from your room. We went to check what happened, and looked out the window to see you running away from the house," Explained Sabra

"We tried calling out to you but you didn't seem to hear us, so we ran after you. Gotta say you gave us quite the run, though it was nothing for me."

"Jerrod you had to stop six times during the trek."

"Hey hey hey it was only three let's not exaggerate here"

Desmond chuckled at the argument. His parents banter always lightened the mood.

"Okay so now that your up, you mind telling us what happened?" asked Jerrod.

"Well, let's just say something crazy happened last night."

"Which was what?" Asked Sabra

"I'll fill you guys in on the way home."

And with that the family began the long trek home. Along the way Desmond told them everything. The voice, the strange light, the images the light showed him and the attack by the moving rocks. Other than being mad that he didn't tell them about the voice beforehand, His parents patiently listened to his story. Once they were near their house, they were fully caught up and responded appropriately.

"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard," stated Jerrod.

" More crazy than me controlling fire?"

"Yes, most definitely."

"So you think you saw the queen of Arendalle?" asked Sabra.

Desmond shrugged and said "Possibly it was hard to fully know for certain since the light wasn't a great talker"

" What are you even supposed to help with?" asked Sabra. She the rubbed her temples and said, "This vagueness isn't helpful."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey at least we're home, so let's get a hot breakfast ready so we can have some energy to …"

Jerrod trailed off and his jaw dropped. Desmond looked to where he was staring and saw what surprised him. Their house was half destroyed, the ground around it sunken. It was like an earthquake had hit it. The various villagers crowded around the site, questioning each other about what happened. The family quickly got to the their house to see what happened.

"Mr. Kjeldsen what happened?" asked Desmond.

" Apparently, there was an earthquake last night according to some of the other villagers. They say they heard a loud rumbling, and next thing they knew the house was being shaken apart. It's lucky you all weren't in the house as I doubt you would have survived," explained Mr. Kjeldsen.

While his parents talked to the other villagers, Desmond began to ponder everything that happened. He wondered if the blue light had deliberately led him and his parents away from the house in order to save them. Considering the house situation and the fact that his parents were able to follow him, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was all connected.

" _But I was also attacked by moving rocks so that leaves the theory flawed, but I'm still alive somehow."_ pondered Desmond.

"_Arrgh this is all just crazy!_"

After an hour of talking to the villagers and scavenging through the wreckage, the family regrouped to talk about everything.

" First the nightly run and now this, something is going on here," said Jerrod.

" Whatever it is, it must really want us dead," said Sabra.

"Not you guys, me."

Both his parents looked at Desmond with confusion.

" Last night, I was nearly killed by moving rocks and now the house is destroyed by an earthquake. I think this is all connected."

"Why though? Because of your powers?" asked Sabra.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out."

" Whatever the reason is we need answers. And I think I know where you can find them," said Jerrod.

Now it was Desmonds turn to be confused. Though it took him a bit to figure out what his father meant.

"You think I should go to Arendelle?"

Jerrod nodded, confirming Desmonds answer. Sabra began waving her hands in disagreement.

"No, Jerrod! we can't let our son go another country. Especially one that isn't fond of the Southern Isles."

" What else can we do? If this kingdoms has a magical queen, maybe it could have some answers about everything."

" We don't even know if the queen has magic. And even if she did, I'm not sure she be inclined to listen to some random stranger."

" Maybe not but she maybe willing to listen to someone like her," said Desmond.

" He's right. with his powers he could easily win a audience with the queen and find out more about what happened here."

"Its still too dangerous. Remember we don't trade with Arendelle anymore, so it would be almost impossible getting there without running into trouble."

"At least you guys and the town will be safe while I'm gone," said Desmond.

"Desmond don't do that…" started Jerrod.

" I'm not, Dad. Look, whatever attack me and the house is foused on me. That means you guys would be in danger as well as everyone else here. At least I might get a chance to get an answer about this mess."

Jerrod seemed to agree though Sabra was unsure. After a couple minutes of thinking, Sabra said, " Okay, you should go, but how do we get you to arendelle?"

"Well, Michael owes me a favor and he does have a knack for getting _special items_," said Jerrod.

"Dear, I know he's a smuggler so don't be coy."

"Okay okay, Still he's known for getting into hard to reach ports so maybe he can help."

"Do you think he would?" asked Desmond.

" Like I said, he owes me so it shouldn't be a problem."

" Alright, I'll get some supplies for Desmond while you set the trip up with Michael."

"Sounds good," said Jerrod.

Desmond nodded and the family headed out to accomplish their objectives. As he and his Mother went out to get some supplies, Desmond thought about the last days events. He came home trying to figure out what to do with his life and to tell his parents about his situation. Now he was preparing to go to another country to find out why he was being targeted and to possibly find someone who was like him. All in all it was quite the series of events.

"_Now let's hope I can find what what I'm looking for."_

**_Now the journey begins _**

**_As the summary says, this is a rewrite of Frozen 2 as i am not a fan of the movie to say the least. My goal is to use the elements from the movie to make a better story. Please leave a review of the chapter as i need all the feedback i can get to make the best possible story. Thank you all for reading and have a great day. _**


End file.
